


Path

by KurosawaReika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tadi aku sempat berkata, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup,” kataku lagi, dengan tangan kami yang masih saling berjabat, “Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi maukah kau menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup, Jaejoong-ah?” —YUNJAE fanfiction with YAOI content. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path

** PATH **

 

_Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha, semuanya tetap sama._

_Tidak ada yang pernah menoleh ke arahku._

_Semuanya menganggapku tidak lebih berharga dari sebutir pasir di pantai._

_Semuanya sia-sia, tidak berguna._

_Sedikit pun tidak ada yang berubah..._

_Sampai kau berdiri di sana dan memandangku dengan sepasang matamu yang teduh._

-xxx-

**a YUNJAE fanfiction**

**Path © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God. This fanfiction belongs to me.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, OOC, Typo(s).**

-xxx-

            “Maaf, Jung Yunho-ssi, naskahmu belum lolos seleksi kali ini.”

            Napasku tercekat detik itu juga. Ah, aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Aku juga sudah berusaha memantapkan diri untuk siap menghadapi apa pun hasilnya nanti. Tetapi rasanya sia-sia. Dadaku tetap terasa sesak dan kepalaku mendadak terasa berat. Kenapa bisa sesakit ini?

            “Halo? Halo? Jung Yunho-ssi.”

            “Ah, ne,” jawabku sekenanya. Tenggorokanku jadi kering dan setiap kata yang keluar seolah bisa menyakitiku.

            “Maaf—”

            “Terima kasih banyak atas semua bantuanmu, Jihyun-ssi. Ah, aku ada urusan, jadi harus kututup dulu teleponnya... Eum... Terima kasih banyak.”

            Sambungan terputus. Kupandangi ponsel yang ada dalam genggamanku itu. Tanpa sadar genggaman tanganku pada ponsel itu mengeras dan perasaan ingin menghancurkan benda hitam itu mendadak menguap ke permukaan. Kuayunkan tangan kananku yang menggenggam ponsel itu ke atas, siap menghempaskannya ke tanah.

            “Apakah kau Jung Yunho?”

            Pergerakan tanganku terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan kulihat seorang pria tengah memandangku dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Siapa?

            “Benar kau Jung Yunho?”

            Aku diam. Siapa orang ini? Wajahnya sama sekali tidak kukenal.

            “Siapa kau? Dari mana tahu namaku?” tanyaku sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman lebar olehnya.

            “Wah ternyata benar,” serunya riang, membuat alisku berkerut dalam. Dan sebelum aku sempat mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, pria itu menundukkan tubuhnya sembari berkata, “Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

            Apa-apaan orang ini?

            “Aku pernah melihatmu di seminar yang diadakan di balai kota minggu lalu,” katanya, masih sambil tersenyum, “Waktu kulihat nama yang tergantung di _id-card_ mu, aku langsung ingat pada cerita pendek karya Jung Yunho yang pernah dimuat di majalah favoritku. Apa kau Jung Yunho yang sama dengan yang membuat cerita pendek itu?”

            Cerita pendek bergaya satir yang iseng kukirimkan ke redaksi sebuah majalah itulah yang sekarang membuatku merasa bodoh. Mengingat karya pertamaku berhasil dimuat di sebuah majalah membuatku menemukan kambing hitam untuk disalahkan atas semua yang kualami belakangan ini. Setengah tahun kuhabiskan dengan anggapan bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan tulisanku, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku, yang sudah terlanjur membuang status akademisku di perguruan tinggi, tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku dan berakhir dengan hidup prihatin di sebuah _flat_ kecil berukuran 4 x 5 m. Kepercayaan diriku saat itu sanggup membuatku berbuat nekat dengan memilih untuk terjun di dunia yang aku sendiri masih amatir, dunia sastra. Hobiku sejak kecil memang menulis. Tetapi selepas lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, aku justru berakhir di jurusan hukum yang ternyata membuatku mual dengan keadilan. Satu setengah tahun aku benar-benar muak harus menghafal ini-itu, harus membaca ini-itu, dan seribu hal ini-itu lainnya yang harus kulakukan padahal itulah yang paling tidak bisa kulakukan dengan benar.

            Di tengah rasa frustrasi dan stres yang kurasakan, kulihat ada sebuah celah yang kupikir bisa membawaku ke suatu titik terang yang baru. Hanya karena tulisanku pernah sekali dimuat di media massa, lantas aku langsung merasa aku mungkin bisa melakukannya lagi. Mungkin jalanku memang di sini, begitu pikirku. Dengan bermodalkan kenekatan dan rasa jengah terhadap buku undang-undang, aku meninggalkan kuliahku dan mencoba berjalan di jalan yang baru.

            Masih kuingat jelas Appa yang diam seribu bahasa ketika kukatakan aku ingin berhenti kuliah. Masih jelas dalam benakku wajah Umma yang berusaha keras untuk tersenyum ke arahku. Adikku, yang tidak tahu harus apa, hanya memandangku dengan simpatik. Setelahnya, aku pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali sampai sekarang.

            Aku yang menghancurkan hidupku sendiri. Aku yang bersikap seolah-olah bisa menghadapi semuanya. Tapi kenapa Tuhan membiarkanku seperti ini? Kenapa aku merasa dunia sangat tidak adil, dengan terus membuatku gagal di setiap kali aku mencoba melakukan debut sebagai penulis? Aku berusaha, tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang menghargaiku sesuai dengan jerih payahku? Apa Tuhan meninggalkanku karena sudah membuat Appa dan Umma kecewa?

            “Jung Yunho-ssi.”

            Aku tersentak ketika pria bermata _doe_ yang mengaku bernama Kim Jaejoong itu berdiri tepat di depanku, dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dariku. Sontak aku mundur beberapa langkah sambil menatap _horror_ ke arahnya.

            Pria itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Lama aku memandangnya, dan senyum serta sorot mata pria itu mulai mempengaruhi kesehatan jantungku. Ah, mungkin aku sudah gila. Mana mungkin aku terpesona pada seorang pria?

            “Aku sangat menyukai cerpenmu. Gaya tulisanmu sangat kuat dan alurnya membuatku terserap ke dalam cerita dengan mudah. Aku sungguh menyukainya, hingga kubaca berkali-kali—”

            “Hentikan,” bisikku lirih dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Jangan, jangan teruskan. Bisa-bisa aku besar kepala lagi. Bisa-bisa aku menganggap diriku mampu, padahal sebaliknya, aku sama sekali tidak berdaya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya seorang manusia yang sedang dikhianati oleh egoku sendiri.

            “Adegan yang paling kusuka adalah saat—”

            “Cukup.” Suaraku meninggi.

            “Tokoh antagonisnya—”

            “Sudah, hentikan! Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang cukup, jangan teruskan lagi!” Emosiku naik, napas mulai memburu dan jantungku berdegup makin cepat.

            Kim Jaejoong seketika menghentikan kata-katanya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan dan sorot matanya berubah sedikit ketakutan. Ah, apa ini artinya aku berhasil menghancurkan _image_ ku sendiri di depan penggemarku? Penggemar? Benar kan, baru beberapa menit saja aku sudah besar kepala lagi.

            Dengan kepalaku yang masih tertunduk dan Kim Jaejoong yang masih menatapku lekat, kami berdua saling terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada pria di hadapanku ini. Minta maaf atas kekasaranku? Atau aku hanya harus pergi saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun?

            “Jung Yunho-ssi,” panggil Jaejoong lirih. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kutatap matanya yang memandang lembut ke arahku, membawa desiran aneh di sepanjang pembuluh darahku yang menuju ke jantung. Apa aku sakit dan mulai berhalusinasi?

            Aku hanya diam dan memandangnya. Pandangan mataku seolah terserap ke dalam dimensi mata _doe_ itu, membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Tubuhku bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun ketika tangannya menyentuh bahuku dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Senyum yang terpancar di wajahnya entah kenapa sanggup membuatku merasa ringan, seolah beban di pundakku mulai menguap sedikit demi sedikit.

            Aku memang pernah membaca di sebuah situs, bahwa yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu lebih banyak di alami oleh kaum pria dibanding wanita, tapi... apa ini artinya aku jatuh cinta pada pria asing yang baru kutemui ini? Aku... jatuh cinta pada pria? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah merasa aku ini seorang gay. Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku ini?

**‘Perhentian berikutnya....! Perhatikan langkah Anda pada waktu turun!’**

            Suara pengumuman menggema di seluruh stasiun bawah tanah tersebut, diiringi dengan suara samar-samar kedatangan kereta dari kejauhan. Segera aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mundur beberapa langkah, membuat sentuhan tangan Jaejoong di pundakku terlepas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya ketika sebuah kereta mulai tampak memasuki jalur yang ada tepat di depanku. Sekelebat bayangan kedua orang tuaku entah bagaimana mendadak muncul dalam benakku. Tatapan mata Appa hari itu, juga senyum Umma waktu itu, semuanya begitu jelas seperti ada tepat di depan mataku.

_“Maaf, Jung Yunho-ssi, naskahmu belum lolos seleksi kali ini.”_

            Dan kata-kata Jun Jihyun, seorang editor yang kukenal lewat sebuah forum penulis di internet, terngiang kembali di telingaku. Dadaku kembali terasa sesak, rasanya tidak ada oksigen yang masuk ke paru-paru, membuat tubuhku merasa terhimpit sakit. Kereta itu terus bergerak mendekat. Lalu, keberanian aneh datang tiba-tiba dalam diriku, membuat sepasang kakiku tanpa dikomando oleh otakku bergerak sendiri mendekati jalur kereta yang berjarak beberapa langkah saja dariku. Tidak kupedulikan himbauan dari _speaker_ yang ada di bagian atas pilar di sebelah kananku yang menyuruh penumpang agar berdiri di belakang garis putih. Kakiku terus melangkah tanpa kusadari, sementara kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang itu terus mendekat. Apa aku akan loncat ke jalur kereta, membiarkan tubuhku tertabrak dan terhempas, lalu kejadian ini akan dianggap sebagai usaha bunuh diri dan dimuat di media massa? Namaku akan kembali muncul di media cetak, bukan sebagai penulis melainkan sebagai seseorang yang bunuh diri karena tidak kuat terhadap tekanan hidup.

            Beberapa detik lagi kereta itu melaju tepat di depanku, inilah saat yang tepat jika aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidup. Lompat sekarang dan mati, atau hidup dalam penyesalan dan keputusasaan.

            Aku menarik napas dalam dan tepat ketika aku akan melompat, sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengan kananku dan dengan kuat menyentakkannya ke belakang, membuat tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang dan kereta yang hendak merenggut nyawaku berlalu begitu saja di depanku.

            “Apa yang kau lakukan?!” Suara Kim Jaejoong meninggi tepat di telingaku. Kedua mataku mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu kutatap kilat kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata Jaejoong. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenekatan untuk bunuh diri itu datang dari mana, mendadak muncul saja dan sekarang pun keinginan untuk mati itu sudah menguap entah kemana.

            Kim Jaejoong masih menatapku dengan amarah yang masih jelas di wajahnya yang rupawan, sementara aku terdiam berusaha menjernihkan akal sehatku yang mungkin memang sudah tumpul.

            “Apa kau sudah gila? Kau mau mati, huh?!” Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menurunkan volume suaranya, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar menatap ke arah kami dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu artinya.

            Jaejoong kini mencengkeram kedua pundakku erat dan mengguncangkan tubuhku. Tubuhku yang sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk melawan hanya bergerak maju mundur dengan lemah. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mendengar deru napas Jaejoong yang cepat. Pria itu mungkin sedang berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya dan menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arahku yang hanya diam seperti orang bisu.

            “Jawab aku, Jung Yunho!”

            Aku tersentak dan spontan menjawab dengan nada yang sama tingginya, “Aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup! Untuk apa kau mencegahku yang ingin mati?! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri hidupku!”

            Jaejoong sepertinya terkejut dengan jawabanku. Remasan tangannya di bahuku mengendur dan perlahan kedua tangannya melepaskan diri dariku.

            “Apa yang—”

            “Tidak ada satu pun naskahku yang diterima oleh redaksi. Aku sudah terlanjur berhenti kuliah dan mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku pergi dari rumah dan hidup tanpa penghasilan. Aku tidak punya masa depan lagi. Untuk apa aku mempertahankan kehidupan yang seperti ini?!” Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyelesaikan semuanya, isi otakku sudah terlanjur meledak dan membuat kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa kupikirkan terlebih dahulu.

            Raut wajah Jaejoong semakin jelas menampakkan keterkejutan. Namun tak lama kemudian, sepasang _doe_ _eyes_ yang indah itu menatapku dengan sendu. Apa maksudnya?

            “Jangan...” ujar Jaejoong lirih dengan kepala tertunduk, hampir terdengar seperti berbisik, “Aku tidak mau kau mati seperti itu,” lanjutnya, dan kali ini berhasil membuat keterkejutan muncul di wajahku.

            Setelah sebuah helaan napas pelan, Jaejoong kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata yang... berkaca-kaca? “Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau alami atau masalah apa yang sedang menimpamu. Mungkin aku juga bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, bukan seseorang yang berhak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Akan tetapi aku mohon... jangan seperti ini.” Suara Jaejoong bergetar. Hei apa-apaan ini, kenapa pria ini bersikap seolah hendak menangis seperti ini? Yang frustrasi dengan hidup kan aku, kenapa dia yang ingin menangis?

            Setelah berhasil sedikit mengendalikan emosinya, Jaejoong buru-buru mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar, menghapus genangan air mata di sudut matanya. “Naskahmu baru saja ditolak dan kau langsung ingin mati? Sungguh konyol. Kau itu namja bukan?!”

            Hei, kenapa dia membentakku lagi?

            “Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah lama yang berkata ‘Kegagalan adalah kunci menuju keberhasilan’? Atau kau pernah mendengar tapi tidak tahu artinya? Kau sebodoh itu, huh?”

            Sekarang dia mengataiku bodoh. Apa-apaan pria ini?

            “Dari pada bunuh diri, lebih baik kau tulis ulang naskahmu. Berusaha lebih keras lagi, jangan malah menyerah dan merajuk seperti anak kecil. Memangnya hidup semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Kalau hidup memang semudah itu, apa pentingnya memiliki mimpi dan cita-cita? Apa artinya berusaha dan berdoa? Untuk apa kau percaya pada Tuhan?”

            Apa pria ini sedang menceramahiku?

            “Kalau kau terjatuh, yang harus kau pikirkan adalah kenapa kau terjatuh, bukannya memikirkan rasa sakit yang kau terima. Introspeksi dirimu sendiri, jangan manja. Kau ini sudah dewasa kan, kau harus bisa bangun sendiri. Meratapi nasib tidak akan membuat masalahmu selesai begitu saja. Penyesalan memang datang terlambat, tapi bukankah itu yang menjadi cambuk bagi diri kita sendiri untuk berubah?”

            Aku mengerjapkan mataku lagi. Kenapa Kim Jaejoong mendadak berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini? Kapan dia akan berhenti bicara? Umma saja tidak pernah menceramahiku sampai seperti ini.

            “Kau pikir di dunia ini yang pernah merasakan pedihnya sebuah kegagalan hanya kau saja. Aku pernah merasakannya. Pria yang membawa koper itu juga pernah. Wanita berambut ikal itu juga pasti pernah. Semua orang pernah mengalaminya. Jadi jangan jadikan kegagalan sebagai alasan untuk bunuh diri. Kreatif dong, cari alasan yang lebih bermutu kalau ingin bunuh diri.”

            Jadi di sini aku yang salah, begitu?

            “Jangan terus-terusan melihat ke atas, sesekali tengoklah ke bawah. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau syukuri. Kau mungkin lebih beruntung dari pada kakek berbaju lusuh itu. Masalah yang kau hadapi bukan semata-mata untuk membuatmu putus asa, melainkan untuk membuatmu lebih kuat lagi. Tuhan tidak akan pernah memberi cobaan yang melebihi kemampuan umat-Nya, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu?”

            Mendadak aku merasa konyol karena sempat mempertanyakan Tuhan.

            “Kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Tuhan sudah menyediakan jalan keluarnya untukmu, kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras sedikit lagi. Kalau kau sudah mengecewakan orang tuamu, tunjukkan kalau kau yang sekarang bisa membuat mereka percaya dan bangga kepadamu. Yang menjalani hidupmu ya dirimu sendiri. Kau yang tahu jalan hidup mana yang harus kau pilih. Buktikan bahwa apa yang kau pilih adalah yang terbaik untukmu sendiri. Yakinkan dan kuatkan dirimu. Tidak semua jalan itu mulus seperti jalan beraspal, kadang kala ada batu yang menghalangi, entah itu kerikil atau batu sebesar buah semangka. Namun itu bukan untuk alasan kau berbalik arah atau diam termangu tidak bergerak. Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, maka kau harus melewatinya. Semustahil apapun itu terlihat bagimu, tetap tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Tuhan. Kau pasti bisa. Coba dan berusaha terus, jangan biarkan dirimu kalah dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan.”

            Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran seorang Kim Jaejoong sehingga dia bisa berkata panjang lebar seperti itu padaku. Pria ini sungguh sulit dimengerti, misterius, sekaligus menarik.

            “Aku tidak mau kau berhenti menulis. Aku sangat menyukai tulisanmu. Meski aku baru membaca satu karyamu tetapi aku yakin kau punya bakat dalam bidang ini. Kau pasti bisa. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang ada, terus mencoba dan jangan takut gagal lagi.”

            Benar juga, aku masih punya seribu ide cerita yang belum sempat kuketik di laptopku. Ide-ide itu terus berputar dalam benakku, hanya saja terkadang aku belum sempat menuangkannya ke dalam kata-kata karena berbagai alasan sepele seperti malas, mengantuk, dan ada naskah lain yang belum selesai kutulis. Aku memang seharusnya tidak membatasi diriku sendiri, ide-ide itu sebaiknya kubiarkan saja mengalir bak air mengalir, untuk apa susah-susah membangun bendungan untuk itu.

            Jaejoong dan aku sejak tadi saling menatap tanpa terlepas sedetik pun. Sorot matanya lagi-lagi mampu memenjarakanku ke dalam dimensinya. Kulihat pria di hadapanku ini menghela napas pelan. Mungkin napasnya sedikit terengah setelah bicara tak henti sejak beberapa menit lalu.

            “Jadi, Jung Yunho-ssi,” ujar Jaejoong lagi setelah helaan napasnya itu, “... jangan mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi, ne? Kau tidak akan masuk surga kalau mengakhiri hidup dengan mendahului takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan seperti itu, kau paham maksudku kan?”

            “Pfft.” Aku mencoba menahan tawaku setelah mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja kata-katanya tadi terdengar begitu menggelikan bagiku.

            Kulihat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin dia bingung melihatku yang mendadak tertawa. Dan setelah aku berhasil meredakan keinginan untuk tertawa, aku kembali menatapnya lekat ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahku lalu berkata, “Terima kasih, Kim Jaejoong-ssi.”

            Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menatapku dengan kaget, dan sedetik kemudian kulihat semburat merah samar di kedua pipinya. Dia... _blushing_?

            “A-anggap saja itu sebuah saran dari fans untuk penulis favoritnya,” sahut Jaejoong dengan tergagap. Kembali aku berusaha menahan tawa karena tingkahnya yang lucu dan tidak terduga itu.

            “Kata-katamu benar. Tidak seharusnya aku berputus asa seperti ini. Aku akan berusaha bangkit dan berjuang lebih keras lagi. Aku akan melakukan semua saran darimu,” ujarku tanpa senyum yang memudar sedikit pun.

            Sepasang mata _doe_ yang menatapku penuh harap membuat jantungku kembali berdetak abnormal. Sejak kapan aku punya penyakit jantung?

            “Kau janji?” tanya Jaejoong, masih dengan _puppy eyes_ yang membuat jantungku menggila, sembari menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arahku.

            Tanpa ragu aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jarinya dan berkata, “Aku janji.” Dan senyumku setelah itu menjadi semakin lebar.

            Jaejoong balas tersenyum ke arahku dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan saraf di otakku. Kenapa mendadak aku merasa begitu nyaman di dekat pria ini? Kenapa keinginan untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh mendadak muncul dalam benakku?

            Aku tidak sadar berapa lama kami saling mengaitkan jari dan saling bertukar pandang seperti ini. Sampai suara tangisan bayi di kejauhan menyadarkan kami berdua dan membuat tautan jari kami terlepas, menyisakan aku yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal sebagai usaha untuk mengusir kecanggungan di antara kami dan Jaejoong yang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

            Kemudian lama kami hanya saling terdiam seperti ini. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, yang sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung sedang memikirkan apa. Jaejoong pun sepertinya tidak jauh beda denganku.

            Ah, aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

            Kuulurkan tanganku ke arah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi lantai di bawah kami, membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung ke arahku. “Namaku Jung Yunho, senang berkenalan denganmu,” kataku dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Aku belum membalas perkenalan dirinya tadi dan aku belum menyapa pembacaku dengan semestinya.

            Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaejoong menyambut uluran tanganku dan balas tersenyum ke arahku, “Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu, penulis favoritku, Jung Yunho-ssi.”

            Di detik yang sama dengan kata-kata Jaejoong, aku mengaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku tertarik pada pria yang baru kukenal dan baru kutemui ini. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin merasakan kenyamanan saat bersama dengannya. Perasaan yang seperti ini sudah sering kubaca dalam novel-novel roman picisan. Perasaan ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta, bukan?

            “Tadi aku sempat berkata, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup,” kataku lagi, dengan tangan kami yang masih saling berjabat, “Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi maukah kau menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup, Jaejoong-ah?”

            Ah, kata-kata itu bukankah terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran? Tiba-tiba saja jiwa puitis yang biasanya hanya keluar ketika aku menulis cerita muncul, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa.

            Jantungku yang berdegup makin kencang seolah sanggup keluar dari antara tulang rusukku itu membuatku mendadak grogi ketika kudapati Jaejoong yang hanya diam. Otakku mungkin memang sudah rusak. Setelah ini Jaejoong pasti menganggapku tidak waras dan itu juga berarti aku baru saja kehilangan pembacaku.

            Aku, yang sudah hendak melepaskan tanganku darinya, mengurungkan niatku dan malah menggenggam tangannya makin erat, ketika kulihat senyum hangat itu kembali muncul di wajahnya.

            Masa bodoh dengan orang lain. Ini hidupku, aku sendiri yang menjalaninya. Aku yang tahu benar apa yang harus kulakukan dalam hidupku. Aku yang paling tahu mana yang terbaik untukku. Dan untuk saat ini sampai selamanya, aku merasa pilihanku dengan menjadikan Kim Jaejoong sebagai alasan hidupku adalah pilihan terindah yang pernah kuambil selama 23 tahun aku hidup.

-xxx-

**\- TAMAT -**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fic keduaku di AO3. :) Bagaimana menurut kalian?
> 
> Aku belum terlalu ngerti tata cara di AO3, tapi aku senang pas lihat hits di fic-ku sebelumnya sampai 17 meski aku sendiri ga paham maksudnya hits, LOL. xD  
> Semoga fic yang ini responnya juga baik, wkwk. ^^
> 
> Last, mohon komentarnya. Arigachuuuu~ :*


End file.
